Wszystko się kiedyś przyda
by Namicchi
Summary: Bożonarodzeniowe dla Filigranki, część druga prezentu; seria "Budujemy Imperium".


I oto część druga prezentów :) Tym razem postanowiłam napisać coś do naszego wspólnego headcanonu; aczkolwiek obie wiemy, że to canon, tylko S-E nie chce się do tego przyznać.

* * *

Rupert Junior Shinra nienawidził Nibelheim. Nienawidził jego zaściankowości, zimna, braku jakichkolwiek rozrywek poza piciem w barze i praktycznego braku komunikacji ze światem. Dlaczego Gast nalegał, aby przeprowadzić swój eksperyment tutaj przechodziło jego pojęcie. Costa Del Sol było o wiele przyjemniejszym miejscem. Będą nim też lasy Wutai, kiedy w końcu podbije ten głupi kraj.

- Oi! Clark!

Jednak nawet w tej dziurze zabitej dechami znalazło się coś, co polu - Co miało jakąś wartość.

- Witaj Liz. - Rupert uśmiechnął się do blondynki, machającej do niego z małego salonu mechanicznego. Kiedy przyprowadził tam swój pojazd śnieżny do naprawy, zdziwił się, widząc, iż mechanikiem jest kobieta. Nie dlatego, iż nie podejrzewał płci pięknej o zainteresowanie samochodami - jego kuzynka była tego najlepszym przypadkiem - ale przez fakt, iż kobieta wykonuje tak niekonwencjonalny zawód w tak małym mieście. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

Śliczna Liz, powód dla którego tak długo zwleka z każdym odjazdem z Nibelheim i dlaczego tak spieszy mu się do powrotu tutaj. Oczywiście badania Gasta są interesujące, a możliwość zbudowania amii wojowników o nieziemskiej sile cudowna, ale miło jest mieć coś do rozrywki. Szczególnie, iż blondynka nie miała pojęcia, iż Rupert jest prezydentem ShinRy - nawet nie zna jego prawdziwego imienia - co sprawiało, że rozmowy z nią były o wiele ciekawsze niż z jego własną żoną, skupionej przede wszystkim na utrzymaniu dobrego wizerunku ich małżeństwa.

Dzisiaj miał dla Liz prezent. Z powodu otwarcia dużego warsztatu naprawczego w Rocket Town, ten w Nibelheim zaczął tracić klientów i Shinra postanowił załatwić posadę dla swojego prywatnego "ubarwiacza czasu" w ów warsztacie. Rzecz jasna, nie bez profitów dla siebie; o wiele łatwiej będzie wyjaśnić dlaczego tak często jeździ do Rocket niż Nibelheim. W końcu sponsoruje badania na temat podróży w kosmos, prawda? Musi je kontrolować. A że przy okazji może sprawdzić, czy uda mu się w końcu kontrolować ogień, jakim Liz była w pościeli... Nigdy nie mówił, iż jest świętym.

- Doktor wypuścił was dzisiaj szybciej? - zapytała Liz, ocierając pot z czoła, kiedy podszedł do niej bliżej. Miała na sobie swój kombinezon roboczy, już brudny od smaru mimo wczesnej godziny.

Na samym początku nakarmił blondynkę informacją , jakoby był stażystą w laboratorium ShinRa w reaktorze. Uwierzyła mu bez problemów - jedyny plus Nibelheim wynikający z ich problemów komunikacyjnych. Mieszkańcy wioski wiedzieli, kim był Rupert Shinra, ale za nic nie znali jego twarzy. I dobrze.

- Stwierdził, że zasłużyliśmy na wolne - rzucił, podchodząc do kobiety i zakładając jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. Błękitne oczęta Liz rozbłysły, a na jej twarz wpłynął uśmiech.

- To dobrze. Mam ci coś do powiedzenia.

Wyznanie miłosne? Niedobrze, niedobrze. Tego plan nie zakładał. Aczkolwiek zakochana kobieta to często kobieta tracąca głowę, więc może nie będzie tak źle?

- Słucham? - Podszedł do pieca stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia, aby ogrzać dobie ręce, uważając po drodze na zwisające z sufitu kable. - Wydajesz się być dzisiaj w świetnym humorze.

Dwie rzeczy zdarzyły się równocześnie i, jak Rupert myślał o tym później, powinien był to przewidzieć. Jakakolwiek passa zawsze kiedyś się kończy, a udawanie kogoś, kim się nie jest, wychodzi na świat szybciej niż inne kłamstwa.

Do pomieszczenia wkroczył Veld, kłaniając się w pas. Jego "Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, panie Shinra" zderzyło się z rozbrzmiewającym szczęściem, ale i nutą niepewności "Jestem w ciąży".

Cisza. Kompletna i obezwładniająca cisza. Prezydent patrzył, jak oczy Turka rozszerzają się w zdumieniu, kiedy w sekundę pojął całą sytuację. Mentalnie Rupert przeklął go wszystkimi możliwymi przekleństwami - Turks nie mieli pojawić się przed wieczorem - i odwrócił powoli w stronę Liz.

Jeżeli jeszcze przed chwilą jej oczy były niczym bezchmurne niebo, teraz przypominały niebo przed burzą śnieżną. Lśniąc lekko srebrem, przewiercały go na wylot, niczym nóż ślizgający się po lodzie. - Pan Shinra? - powtórzyła szeptem mroźniejszym niż górski poranek.

- Ja... przepraszam, nie powinienem był tu tak wpadać. Pani wybaczy. - Veld skinął głową blondynce, jednak ta zdawała się tego nie widzieć.

- Miałeś zamiar mi powiedzieć? - wysyczała, unosząc do góry podbródek. Shinra poczuł się, jakby grunt uciekał mu spod nóg. - Więc?

- Dzisiaj. Chciałem to zrobić dzisiaj - powiedział Rupert, puszczając mimo uszu jej prychnięcie. Klucz hydrauliczny zatrząsł się niebezpiecznie w obleczonej czarną skórą kobiecej dłoni. - Niestety przeszkodzono mi w tym. - Rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie w kierunku Turka, który wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czy wyciągnąć broń, czy zostawić swego szefa samego.

- Ach tak. - Liz zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Kiedy je otworzyła, gdzieś zniknęła delikatna kobietka, którą jeszcze wczorajszej nocy tulił w ramionach. Patrzyła teraz na niego z odrazą, pełna dumy. - Wydaje mi się, że na tym powinniśmy zakończyć naszą rozmowę. Panowie wybaczą. - Odwróciła się w kierunku rozebranego na części motocykla. - Mam pracę do dokończenia.

Ruperta również cechowała duma, a także umiejętność wyczucia, kiedy trzeba się wycofać. Nie chciał, aby tak to się skończyło, naprawdę. Jednak wiedział, iż prowadzona przez niego gra mogła się źle skończyć. Była tylko jeszcze jedna rzecz, o którą musiał zapytać. Przecież nie może pozwolić sobie na to, aby zaczęła rozsiewać o nim plotki! Jakby to wyglądało?

- Zamierzasz je zatrzymać? Twój zakład upada, a ja mogę się wami zaopiekować i...

Klucz przeleciał ze świstem obok jego twarzy, uderzając w ścianę i wyrywając z niej tynk. Veld wyciągnął pistolet nim narzędzie zdążyło upaść na ziemię. - Nie radziłbym tego powtarzać.

Liz zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na nich obu wyzywająco i Shinra wiedział, że to definitywnie koniec. Trudno. Jeżeli zacznie za dużo paplać, zawsze można pociągnąć za kilka sznurków. Zresztą nie była przecież ostatnią kobietą na świecie, prawda? Tego kwiatu było pół światu, a on i tak powinien zacząć spędzać więcej czasu w Midgar. Warto by też niedługo sprowadzić tam Sephirotha...

- Wyjdźcie. Obaj.

Nie było sensu kontynuować tej rozmowy. Obaj mężczyźni opuścili zakład w milczeniu. Kiedy tylko zamknęli za sobą drzwi, rozległy się odgłosy, jakby ktoś rzucił czymś ciężkim o podłogę. Silnikiem motocyklu Bear 2 na przykład.

- ... Veld?

- Tak, proszę pana?

- Przez najbliższy tydzień nie chcę cie widzieć.

- Tak, proszę pana.

* * *

Kiedy trzy dni później Veld zjawił się w jego gabinecie z podbitym okiem i czekiem wypisanym na nazwisko Liz, stwierdził, iż może mu wybaczyć.

Ale nie chciał.

* * *

Prawie o niej zapomniał.

- To fascynujące, chłopak idealnie absorbuje komórki Jenovy - paplał Hojo. Rupert mógł go sobie dobrze wyobrazić, chodzącego ze słuchawką przy uchu i wpatrującego się w wyniki swoich badań.

- Co z Fair?

- Jego absorpcja nie jest na tak wysokim poziomie, ale stężenie mako w jego krwi będzie miało dobry wpływ na...

- Jak tylko któryś z nich przestanie być użyteczny, zabij. Nie potrzebuję żadnych więcej eksperymentów biegających na wolności. - Ignorując obruszone mruczenie naukowca, Shinra rozłączył się.

Prezydent spojrzał na fotografie leżące przed nim. Faira znał; nie było osoby w ShinRa CO, która by go nie znała. Twarz Clouda Strife'a - jego syna - była natomiast czymś nowym. Nawet nie wiedział, że chłopak wstąpił do jego armii. Li - Matka nic mu nie powiedziała? A może powiedziała i młody chciał się z nim spotkać?

Teraz to nieistotne. Aż do tej pory nie pamiętał o chłopaku, ale jeżeli ten może się przydać w kreowaniu nowego Sephirotha, niech Hojo robi z nim, co chce. Czasami trzeba coś poświęcić. A skoro Rupert może poświęcić coś, co go nic nie kosztowało, to czemu nie?

Mężczyzna zerknął jeszcze raz na zdjęcie swo - szeregowego Strife'a, zauważając, iż jego oczy, w przeciwieństwie do oczu matki, nie miały w sobie nic srebrnego.

* * *

Srebrne oczy miał natomiast Sephiroth, kiedy przewiercał go na wylot swoim mieczem.


End file.
